Faith and Love?
by DarkHanyou21
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, miroku, are up against naraku. What happens when Kagome is dying? Will Inuyasha save her?


Okay right supposed to have faith... kinda of hard when your best friend is in a pool of their own blood! Okay focus have faith and trust Inuyasha will win he has killed countless demons... right? *thud* huh? " Inuyasha!" I am running over to him... why am I running towards him? I have to take care of Sango! Crap! " Kagome... I will be fine take care of Sango!" Inuyasha said that message came to my ears it is being played over and over again. So i turn back to sa ngo and was and suddenly something came to mind. My backpack! I started to run over and then i feel something... something strange then i start feeling this burning inside of me tearing away my insides. I fall on the it hurt too much to think. I start to scream the pain "Ahhhhhhh!" I heard my name being called from three different people Miroku, Inuyasha, and the little kitsune Shippo. I smiled through the pain. Then the pain grew stronger then ever and burned like no burn I felt before. It was like a living hell. I felt warm liquid pooring out of my mouth ... blood. I couldn't breathe the pain was too much. Inuyasha called my name out again he noticed I was in so much pain he cared... I smiled then darkness took over me.

-Inuyasha's p.o.v.-

"Ahhhhhh!" I looked over and saw kagome screaming in pain I smelled the poison coming off of her body . I got scared, terrified, and horrified all in one moment. The woman I cared about was taking the pain I was supposed to feel because the punk Naraku over missed me and hit Kagome instead of me. I cried out her name "Kagome!" I was too frightened to do anything else then I saw her smiling at me then screaming again at the pain then she looked so peaceful. She had passed out. I turned around and saw Naraku laughing at me. I grabbed my trusty sword tetsusaiga and I was going to teach Naraku a lesson. I am getiing really angry at this point I start to feel my demonic blood rising I feel my eyes go red. I hear Miroku yell at me to stop transforming but I couldn't listen to him I was so angry! Then my demonic nature took over.

-Miroku's p.o.v-

I was tending to Sango as I was watching inuyasha fight against our sworn enemy Naraku. Then I heard a deep growl I looked over and saw Inuyasha transforming into his full demon self. Shippo got really scared and hid behind me. I got really worried for Inuyasha's sake "Inuyasha! don't transform!" I yelled really hoping that would work, but to no prevail. he was still full demon. Grrrrrr! How I hate inuyasha's stubborness!

-Nobody's p.o.v-

There was a thud, Miroku and Shippo's heads turned to see Inuyasha going full attack on Naraku. Naraku had never seen such power from Inuyasha before, he was astonished. 'So the worthless Half-demon has finally figured out how to go full demon. Most impressive for Inuyasha's stupidity. I thought it might take a while. Huh? Guess not.'Naraku then smirked at his own thoughts. Inuyasha heard this smirk and asked in a deep demon sounding voice " Why the laughter Naraku? Thinking how funny it might be when I slice off your head." Inuyasha said still with his same half-demon attitude." You are full demon and you still have the same attitude. What a surprise." Naraku said sarcastically. " I am tired of this conversation with you Naraku. Time for you to die!" Inuyasha said as tetsusaiga was transforming into Meidou Zangetsuha. " Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha said as he was transforming back into half-demon Inuyasha. Meidou Zangetsuha started to cut down Naraku. His last words were " Huh. I will never find true peace. I will never see this world again..." Naraku's head fell to the ground with a peaceful expression on his face. He was dead, finally dead. Inuyasha had a big smile on his face. He had finally avenged Kikyo's death, he was happy. He was about to tell Kagome, but he saw her on the ground groaning. He ran over to Kagome she was so cold. Inuyasha bent down and picked her up and held her for a while. He then started to cry. He thought Kagome was Dying like Kikyo had. A warm tear landed on Kagome's face she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha's face with tears in his eyes.

-Inuyasha's p.o.v-

I saw her face cold. It didn't look like the Kagome I loved. Her face was cold and pale not the warm welcoming face I see everyday. By now warm tears were coming down my face. I coudn't help it I loved her to much. " Inuyasha... Why are you crying?" She asked looking surprised, but happy. " Because... your dying...aren't you?" I ask kinda hoping she would say no and stand up turn into her normal self. " Well...I can't really feel my legs right now. So I guess huh." She said smiling, but then I could tell the pain came back right then. Her eyes widened and it looked like she could barely breathe. " Don't Die Not Yet! I have to tell you something." I said getting really scared now. " Tell me Inuyasha tell me now..." She said really weakly." I..." I started out, but I couldn't say it. I didn't really like sharing my feelings. Then something came to mind a good memory.

-Flashback-

" I love you Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he hugged kikyo really tight. She answered him back with " I love you too." They both cuddled together and fell asleep in each others arms.

- End of Flasback-

" I...Love you Kagome! So you can't die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The words slipped out I didn't mean to say it.

-Kagome's p.o.v-

Inuyasha screamed out those words I have been waiting for, for a very long time. Inuyasha loves me! I wanted to scream, but it hurt to much to talk. So I smiled insted and suddenly he leaned down for a kiss then it happened. We started to kiss then a pink glow surrounded us as we floated into the air. I put passion into it I guess I didn't notice. Just then I felt a burst of energy go inside me my spiritual powers had returned. We backed our a from each other and I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha's tear stained face smiling down at me. I smiled back I then said " I love you too Inuyasha." His eyes widened and bent down and kissed me again a little more passionate that Shippo had to just interrupt us "Hey guys I am sorry for interrupting your little session over there, but I think Miroku needs help with carrying Sango!"

-13 years later-

"Mom! I kinda need help with my preistess powers again I think I broke the bow again!" Kiori yelled as she tried to put the bow back together. " Oh... ummmm coming Kiori!" Kagome yelled as she was fixing her kimono. Inuyasha chuckled he still couldn't believe Kagome had kids with him the half-demon Inuyasha. They are a happy family Kiori, Kagome, and him. Kiori looks like Inuyasha, but with no ears. Even though she looked like him she had her mother's attitude.

-The End -


End file.
